


Distance

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Distances, I can't with them anymore, M/M, Miss you, Sex on a Car, Smut, They are so far away, i don't know what i'm writing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has trouble settling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecat/gifts).



The humid air hung like a curtain around the solitary figure, as he made his way down the quiet street. The lamps above him gave the mist an orangish glow and the shadows cast by the big lights created huge shadows that sprung like demons from lightless places. The man walked, hands in pockets, head down and tucked tight to his chest. His face was wrinkled in thought and the hood that covered his head hung low on his face causing his mysterious air to deepen. His footsteps tapped a soft rhythm on the asphalt and his thoughts wandered to other places and things.

His thoughts wandered back to a place not so different from this. Where the people were not so different from this. Where he played football in a place not so different from this. But it was different. Here, they spoke a different language. Here, they ate the food of his childhood. Here, the buildings were set even closer together and it didn’t rain as often. Here, the crowds were different. Here, he never heard “You’ll Never Walk Alone” chanted from the hearts of thousands of people. Here, would never be there. Here would never be where his heart longed to be (not that he would ever tell anyone that).

He felt his heart tug at the unfamiliar feeling of being lost at home and a sigh escaped in a long deep breath, a wish for times gone by. He sat down on a bench and stared down between his knees at the sidewalk below. Regrets filled his vision like flies and before he could stop himself he pulled his phone out of the pocket of hi jacket and dialed a number. His thumb hovered over the call button. Calling people at almost four o’clock in the morning was not very nice at the best of times, but this situation was unique. His thumb hit the call icon and he pressed the phone pensively to his ear.

It rang and rang, and it felt like the longest moment of his life. Longer than the wind up to a penalty kick, longer than anything he had ever known.

“Hello?” A voice tired with sleep and exhaustion spoke through the tiny speaker of his phone. He couldn’t speak the words were caught in his throat, larynx shut tight not letting them through. 

“Hello?” the voice said again, a little annoyed this time. “Who is this?”

He took a deep breath. 

“Hello, Fernando.” 

“Daniel.” It wasn’t a question, just a surprised murmur of his name. 

“How’ve you been?”

“For god’s sake Daniel I don’t hear from you for god knows how long and now the first thing you say to me is; ‘How’ve you been?’” 

“What else would you like me to say?”

“That you’re fucking sorry.” Fernando’s voice is filled with a sudden hot anger and Daniel hangs his head even farther down. “You said some serious shit about me after I left.”

“I’m sorry.” The words are quiet and more than a little broken. Fernando sighs static crackling over the phone.

“We’re in such different places now.”

“Did it hurt this much when you left?” 

“Yes.”

“Then why’d you leave?”

“I had to.”

“But why?” 

“People don’t want strikers that are getting old.”

“You’re not old!” It’s Daniel’s turn let the anger heat up his voice.

“Look at my Chelsea years. I’m getting old. We’re both getting old.”

“Why does it hurt so much?” 

“That’s what happens when you leave something you love.” Neither missed Fernando’s double meaning.

They are silent for a moment or two. Daniel listening to Fernando’s quiet breathing and Fernando remembering a time gone by. 

“Why did you call me Daniel?” The question was as tired and weary as the asker.

“I missed you.” 

“I miss you too, Daniel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a three part thing instead of a part one, part two, etc. Fic. hope you enjot.

The call faded into memory. A one night stand of a phone call, it’s there and then it isn’t. Daniel had a defense to set and Fernando had goals to score and a new language to learn. However just because something fades to memory doesn’t mean it goes away. In the back of Daniel’s mind the call was still there. Still relevant somehow to his frustration at his situation. So he played. He played to kill the frustration and he played to a crowd that didn’t sing ‘You’ll Never Walk Alone,’ but instead sang his name and that of his fellows with that same amount of love and support. He played because he loved the game.

When the Friendly was scheduled it was a surprise. Brøndby had never played AC Milan. Brøndby was a ‘small town club’ and AC Milan was a football giant. There would be nothing to lose or gain by such a game, that’s most likely the reason it was called a Friendly. When the news was posted and Daniel received the message his heart gave a jump. Going to Milan to play there meant seeing Fernando. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. 

The date was set for the twenty third of November and was to be played at the San Siro Stadium in Milan. With every passing day that brought them closer and closer to that fateful time Daniel’s heart squeezed a little tighter and his pulse raced a little faster. Whether it was playing Milan or the thought of seeing Fernando he didn’t know, but it was making him jumpy and nervous. 

The week leading up to it were, good, hard training sessions. They practiced quick fire passing and Daniel drilled his defenders hard. He wanted them ready for the Italian giants. They weren’t going down easily. 

~ 

When their flight landed in Milan a week later, Daniel’s nerves had all but disappeared. He had come to a tranquility that only those who are completely panicking have. Their drive to their hotel was quite, a few murmured jokes, a few tired smiles. Daniel crashed harder than he had in a long time. 

Around 3, his phone began ringing that annoying tone that Ørnskov had set it to. It was a blessing that he wasn’t sharing a room with anyone, whoever it would have been would probably have murdered him. Daniel’s hand scrambled around on the nightstand until he grabbed the phone and without looking at the caller ID he answered it. 

“Hello? Who’s this?” Hi groggy voice questioned.

“Try and be a little more rude next time.” Fernando said sarcastically. Daniel sighed and rolled back over on to the mattress.

“What do you want, Fernando? And are you up so late? Tomorrow’s game day.”

“I wanted to talk to you before the game.”

“At three o’clock in the morning?”

“Yes, I was just returning the favour.” Daniel frowned at that.

“I’m sorry about that.” Daniel’s voice was quiet, his shame present in every word.

“It’s ok.”

“So what did you want to talk to me about again?”

“I want to go out after the game.” Fernando rushed on. “Like old times, back in Liverpool.” He didn’t say the other things that had gone on after their games at Liverpool.

“Even if we win?” Daniel was incredulous.

“Even if you win, cabrón.” There was a smile in Fernando’s voice.

“Fine.

“Good, now I’ll let you get some sleep.”

“Wait, why are you up so late?” Daniel asked before Fernando could put down the phone.

“Sleep is as a hard a thing to find as diamonds are, goodnight.” 

“Wait-” But Fernando had already ended the call. 

~ 

Daniel spot at the head of the line hindered any possible view he might have tried to catch of Fernando. The tunnel was too loud, too filled with people talking, nervousness and uneasiness giving way to loose tongues. Daniel turned his head, about to answer a teammate’s question when Fernando finally catches his gaze. 

He’s older, much older than Daniel remembers, even though their meeting in the Premier League were not too long ago. Daniel never really paid attention to Fernando’s physical well being when they played against each other as Chelsea and Liverpool. It hurt too much. Fernando’s also got a lot more maturity in his eyes and a little more weariness. There is one thing Daniel recognizes and remembers well; Fernando’s fight. His fight is still there, still ever present and defiance lines the edges of his mouth. 

Daniel gives Fernando a grin that’s challenging and friendly. Fernando smiles back, the edge of his mouth curling slightly and Daniel faces the front again. This time he’s ready to lead his men out, to victory, he can only hope. 

The game is tough. Milan is tough, but they’re tougher. Milan’s defense is shit, and breaks apart after thirty-minutes and Pukki scores the first goal. Daniel claps him on the back, satisfaction running through him. He glances over at Fernando, chin raised in a defiant gesture. Fernando gives him a nod. After all it is a friendly.

Fifteen minutes later the ref calls half-time and both teams begin trooping off the field. Fernando jogs a bit to catch up with Daniel and the other man slings an arm around him, and for a second it’s like the old days. Fernando smiling up at him, and a flash of pure happiness running through him. The media was going to have a field day with this. 

When they reach the tunnel Daniel reluctantly disentangles himself from Fernando, and follows his teammates to their locker room. 

“You are doing marvelously, just keep playing that way and we might win this.” Frank says after he briefs them on new tactics and new everything. Sometimes, Daniel thinks, coaches should just let us play the game.

When they step back into the lights and sounds of the Stadium, Daniel forces himself not to look at Fernando, he needs to focus.

Five minutes into the second half Fernando scores. It’s a beautiful goal. A twist, a flick of his foot and the ball and the ball has hit the back of the net faster than you can say ‘fuck’ in Danish. Daniel feels the urge to clap like the stadium, it was a wonderful goal, and Fernando gives him a wink, from where Abate is hugging him. Daniel feels a twist of jealousy run through him. 

Milan’s joy in the equalizing goal is short lived, however. Pukki scores again, giving himself a brace, with Daniel’s unexpected assist. This time it’s Daniel’s turn to wink at Fernando will being hugged by Pukki. 

Miraculously they hold the score. They hold it through the final whistle, and then dawns the realization that they just beat AC MIlan, former giants of the football world. They did it, they won!

Daniel’s head is filled with the high of winning and he takes off his jersey. He walks toward the Milan team, his smile as wide and shit-eating as possible. He approaches Fernando, who gives his the are-you-serious look and hands over his jersey. Daniel gives him his and holding on for a little longer, pulls Fernando closer. 

“I’ll meet you outside in the parking lot in half an hour. I assume you drove?” He feels Fernando nod in assent, and lets go of the jersey. 

This exchange took less then a second and soon Daniel is walking back toward his teammates, satisfaction written all over his face.


	3. Closing the Distance

Daniel races through his shower and somehow shakes off the team’s idea to get drunk on their win at some random bar in the middle of Milan. He shoves Fernando’s jersey and the rest of his dirty clothes into his bag and races out of the locker room. The hallway is crowded with people; reporters, coaches and trainers all milling about. He dodges questions and congratulations and hurries out of the exit and into the private parking garage used by the Milan players and the away team bus. 

Daniel spots Fernando leaning against his sportscar, his lean frame clothed in a sweatshirt and tight jeans. His heart jumps a little and he feels a grin spread across his face. He walks over, getting right in Fernando’s personal space making the shorter man, leaning back on to the car. Daniel’s hands find themselves on Fernando’s hips and he leans in watching Fernando’s face for any sign of refusal. Fernando doesn’t stop him even as he leans even closer and their mouths meet. 

Immediately Fernando responds, his hands going to Daniel’s neck, pulling him closer. Daniel presses Fernando tight against the gleaming car, and licks across his bottom lip. Fernando lets him in with a moan and memories begin to flood Daniel’s brain. Kissing behind the curtain’s of the showers, lazy afternoons at Daniel’s, Fernando making paella. Fernando pulls away from Daniel’s mouth.

“We really shouldn’t do this. Not here.” 

“Why not?” Daniel’s voice is hoarse with desire and restraint. 

“Get in the car.” Fernando laughs and extricates himself from Daniel’s grip. Daniel complies and tucks his long body into the car. Fernando back out of his parking spot and drives out of the garage, waving a goodnight to the security officer. 

“Where are you taking me Torres?” Daniel asked, looking over at Fernando, who glances at him for a second before returning his eyes to the road.

“My house. Or, I guess we could go to a club…” He trails off, unsure.

“Na, I wanna spend my time here with you.” Daniel blushes.

“Is Daniel Agger getting soft in his old age?” Fernando teases, a grin breaking across his face like a wave. 

“Shut up, you’re one to talk, old man.” Daniel frowns in fake annoyance. Fernando doesn’t deign a reply and continues driving.

They’ve reached the outskirts of the huge city and Fernando continues on the expressway until he pulls off at a quiet little exit that leads to a quiet little street. He pulls into the garage, parks and turns off the car. They sit in silence for a moment or two before Fernando reaches out tentatively and caresses Daniel’s face. 

“Congratulations on the win, hombre.” His voice is soft, velvety smooth, with a hint of lust in there somewhere. Daniel looks at him, eyes wide and green against his very white freckle-speckled face. Fernando closes the last few centimeters and kisses Daniel on the corner of his mouth. 

“Congratulations on the goal.” Daniel says and leans in kissing Fernando behind the ear. “But we should really do this inside. Wouldn’t want to get spunk all over your beautiful car.” Daniel pops open his door and steps out, leaving his bag inside. 

Suddenly Fernando is there, pressing him up against the car, arms around his neck, pulling him down, and smashing their lips together in a messy kiss. Daniel grins into Fernando’s mouth and flips them so that Fernando is the one pressed against the car. He pulls back for a second, taking in Fernando’s darkened eyes and swollen lips. Debauched is the word that comes to mind. Fernando’s adam’s apple works up and down, tantalizingly, as he gulps in air. 

“You shouldn’t say things like that Daniel, someone might jump you.”

“You mean, you might jump me.” Daniel says leaning in and nosing along Fernando’s cheekbone, back toward his ear.

Then he drops to his knees and Fernando moans as Daniel tugs down the zip of his ever tightening pants. Daniel presses a kiss right above the waistband of Fernando’s boxers, and Fernando’s stomach muscles clench from the unexpected feeling. Daniel nosed further down, along the line of Fernando’s straining cock, pressing a kiss to the wet place where he assumed the tip was. Fernando huffed out little breaths trying to hold in his moaning. Then quickly as he had started Daniel stopped, straightened up and kissed Fernando hard on the mouth. 

“Don’t hold them in, elske. I wanna hear you moan my name, when you come.” Daniel murmured into Fernando’s ear, before tucking himself back down again. This time he yanked down Fernando’s boxers enough to pull out his length. 

Daniel looked up a Fernando as he, in one fluid motion, he took the whole thing in his mouth. Fernando’s eyes rolled up at the sudden heat and wet tightness, he moaned, long and loud. Daniel pulled of of him with a pop. His lips swollen obscenely, he grinned at licked at the head, tasting salt. This time he went slower, slowly swallowing more and more. Fernando’s breath came faster as Daniel’s swallowing became a rhythm that had Fernando scraping at his scalp.

“Daniel.” Fernando finally whimpered, Daniel hummed in response. “I’m coming...God so good...Oh shit, Daniel...Dan...Dannyyyy.” Fernando came in a burst of hot liquid that Daniel swallowed down like water. Daniel rode him out, sucking and pulling until Fernando whimpered that he to stop or else he would collapse. So Daniel tucked Fernando away and stood back up. Fernando kissed him exhaustedly then pointed at the tent in Daniel’s pants.

“Want me to return the favour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end, this may not be the end. You decide.
> 
> Thank you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the support etcetera. 
> 
> I really need suggestions my mind is being crushed into oblivion.


End file.
